Stars shining above your heart
by MrsRiddleMalfoy
Summary: -Post reichenbach-pre reunion- Sherlock describing his thoughts about what happened and John doing the same. Johnlock. Rated T to be safe.


**Hi there, it's good to see you :D**

**Here are things you must know before reading:**

**- English is not my first language so feel free to correct me (Politely please 3 ).**  
**- This is my first Sherlock fiction so the characters are kind of .. out of character :p**  
**- I am trying to get over a block ..**  
**- John' thoughts about the stars are mine (I could be so desperate).**  
**Try to enjoy and please review, it makes my day to see people reacting to my silly writings.**  
**(Written in a bar in the middle of the night, but I am sober (yes I don't have alcoholic drinks)).**

* * *

Since I was young, I learned that a person can't survive without his heart, some of my cases proved it, but never thought that one day I'll manage opening my eyes every morning without mine.

You see, I was always accepting the fact that I am heartless and incapable of feeling, and then you moved in with me and healed me by becoming the heart that I never had.

Sadly, we became a part of a twisted game that made me chose between my own life and yours, and of course I picked it over mine.

Physically, I managed to stay alive after jumping from a tall building but my soul died that day after losing its heart.

It was supposed to take few months: me dealing with every criminal involved then clear my own name to the end with a little help of the British government (also known by the name Mycroft), but the web was so large, larger than we expected and three years passed already with me far away from you.

But don't worry love, you can sleep safely tonight more than any other night that passed for the last three years, I finally managed to kill the one who was threatening you and I made it as slow and painful as the time I passed away from you.

As every other night I spend a certain amount of time staring at the sky. I stare at the moon shining in the cloudless nights and it kind of comforts me as I suppose that you're staring at it too (based on a theory I made after watching you when we used to live together and noticed how much time you spend staring at the sky with a faint blush on your cheeks. That really made me curious but sadly I didn't manage to be certain about what's on your mind since all my theories seemed illogical and contradicts your personality), then I start trying to count the stars before drifting to a restless sleep most of the nights.

Tomorrow I'll come to you first, I'll explain everything, I'll tell you everything that I hid since the day we met and beg for your forgiveness until you decide to take me back. I really don't care what the world thinks about me as long as you accept me with open arms, only then I'll clear my name with a phone call to my brother who is waiting for my sign.

* * *

When someone was replacing me while I took my break in the army, I used to sit down and stare at the stars to clear my mind. It used to make me feel stronger and it gave me hope that someone out there is meant to be mine and every night those exact same stars shined on her beautiful face. Wherever she was on this earth it didn't matter because the moon and the stars will follow her until the end of the times. It would comfort me for a while after facing death all day long.

One day I got shot and I ended up in some flat in London and I found myself staring at the same sky wondering if this accident made me closer to my soul mate.

My question didn't take too long to be answered, some old friend of mine introduced me to you and soon enough we became flat mates and good friends. The world always saw us as a couple but I was too blind to realize that I wasn't a heterosexual anymore and I became a.. Sherlock-sexual.

It hit me on a night when I was staring at the full moon and having the exact same thoughts I had in Afghanistan when you chose to stand next to me this time instead of watching me from a distance.

"Can you believe that I can't name the stars, or the planets?" You said smiling and I looked at you amazed.

"No way.. You know EVERYTHING Sherlock, That's impossible, You not knowing some common knowledge.." I looked at you dazed and I saw you lost in your thoughts as you stared at the moon amazed like a child, I managed to let you mutter "Not important to me.."

At that moment I felt so sure that the one meant for me was REALLY staring at the same moon and the same stars. I drifted my eyes from you feeling that my cheeks are burning and the blushing never stopped after that night when I stared at the stars and knew exactly who my other half is.

I was going to find the courage and tell you, I was a solider after all but I never felt the time flying and the next thing I knew you were flying too.

You looked like you fell from the sky that I always admired into the harsh ground that broke your perfect body then swallowed you in a coffin depriving you from the moonlight.

I really regret every moment I spent not holding you close and I hope you can hear me every night as I stand on the edge of the roof screaming as much as I can making the whole world, the moon and the stars know that I believe in you Sherlock Holmes and I will never stop.

Then I start praying to the one who created all to bring you back to me.. Hurry up my miracle, be safe wherever you are.

* * *

**Review ? :3 **

**Have a nice day/night :D **


End file.
